


The Smell of Coffee

by Miundy



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Jack, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miundy/pseuds/Miundy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too late . The boy smelling of coffee, he got my heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smell of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> It started with some lines I wanted to use in a Coffee Shop AU RP, then some more sentences were rolling around in my head and I added them and more and one thing leading to another it gave this.  
> Beta-read by the lovely [Spacey](http://hijackspace.tumblr.com).<3
> 
> Warning: that's nothing new, and probably a little sappy.

As the machine is running, I close my eyes and sigh.

I sometimes wonder if I'm going out of my mind. More and more, I discovered the mere smell of coffee actually aroused me. It started with just liking it because it made me think about the coffee shop, and _him_. Hiccup. Of course, that's the reason. I can see everything through a simple smell. Hiccup's eyes, his smile, the sound of his voice, the way he moved, his hands… roaming on me, being able to smell the coffee in his hair because the brunet's lips are on my neck and wowowow where are those thoughts going.

I open my eyes again, frowning slightly. Yeah, that's what they call being out of one's mind.

And it starts to get a little out of hand.

The first time I met Hiccup had been on a Wednesday morning, in the coffee shop. I remember the day perfectly, because anytime I can, I dive back into the memory, like one would watch his favourite movie over and over again, knowing every minute of it by heart but every time bathing in the familiar sweet feeling.

The little details, the sounds, the smells, all was as vivid as if it happened the day prior.

Hiccup is the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. The kind of boy girls laugh at in corridors because of his scrawny frame, slightly crocked teeth and overall nerdy and awkward appearance. The kind always walking his head low and his eyes adrift for that reason and so used to it he wasn't even aware of the fact.

But I know better. Something must be wrong with their eyes, but little did I care. If they ended up seeing the same thing I did I'd have to deal with too many contestants.

Hiccup has eyes the color of a meadow in early summer and hair the color of chestnuts. Sun kissed skin adorned with a constellation of freckles and the most adorable smile.

With those thin lips he always has a habit of biting when concentrated or upset, and then I have to avert my gaze for a minute as I'm assaulted with thoughts of wondering how said lips would feel under my own teeth.

And my heart starts beating erratically again.

So, that morning I was just here, gaping like an idiot. I never gave too much thinking about my sexuality. I appreciate girls enough but never fell for any, and boys, well, I'm not against the idea but it's the first time this happened to me. The moment my eyes were on him I knew. He was the one. It was too late, I was doomed.

I was falling pretty bad for him. The only reason I was here as most often I could be, apart for the delicious coffee and home-made pastries they served, was to see _him_. Even if it was just a glimpse for two seconds. I spent my time throwing jibes at him, offering lame jokes in the unfaltering hope to see the addictive smile on his face, or just gawking, often from the corner of my eyes, at the small form of Hiccup through his working day.

Then destiny struck. It took the form of a "help wanted" poster pinned on the door. Before I knew it, I was practically begging the poor boss to hire me to work here. With _him_.

And here I am now, on my second week of work at the coffee shop. Nearly spending every day close to the object of my attention, and all I could do was sigh and fidget nervously like a demure maiden, losing myself in daydreams.

It's not like me at all. I have to do something.

The smell of coffee still lingers in the air. I raise my head and spot Hiccup at the other side of the lounge. Breathe. Walk. No turning back.

I'm sure of it now, I'm going out of my mind. But like I care.


End file.
